


Trio

by Sing



Series: I Come Baring Gifts [9]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Gift Fic, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sing/pseuds/Sing
Summary: Sophichabbie relationship





	Trio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thymelady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymelady/gifts).



> i do not own sleepy hollow

The first time she feels it, it's a revelation. The way her heart gallops, and her eyes track the pink tongue, darting to moisten her lips. A sharp, wanting tug, as she notices the way her tank clings to her, the bared cleavage. It is the first time that it occurs to her, that she wants Abbie Mills.. 

* * *

 

It is not surprise nor shock, the way his whole being, soul and spirit, soar in her presence. Nor, the way his body leaps to alertness, all parts of him, when she is near. Her tantalizing backside. The dip of her waist. Her soft skin and sweet smelling hair. Her voice, like velvet, a purr. Never is there a doubt in his mind, that he will forever hunger, for Grace Abigail Mills.

* * *

Golden and chestnut locks falling across his forehead, nimble long fingers. And manners. So much manners, has always half expected him to be polite in bed----but he is never. He is passionate, and sweet, and ravenous, but her Ichabod Crane is not, never, polite. He is cruel, in the way he makes her beg for release. Taunting and teasing her on the brink---he torments her with more pleasure than her body could ever withstand, it seems an indulgent sort of greed to have all of this attention to herself---but he is hers and she is his, and they would deny each other, nothing. Abbie Mills loves Crane, as unconditionally, as he does her.

* * *

It is a shock, to them both, that while Sophie has always proven a confidant and friend----it catches them entirely unaware, when interest, starts to grow. Intrigue. Attraction. And as Sophie grows more comfortable with them, it becomes apparent that she reciprocates. 

It is here, that Abbie and Crane pause, contemplating. It is more than sex, although they frighten themselves without how eagerly they anticipate it. They have spent some nights talking about it, how Sophie would fit. Would she remain? Is their love for one another any lesser, for opening their hearts, to share with her? Can what they have be stronger, and even more beautiful, fortified by them all being together? 

They each have a unique relationship with her. Abbie's, the cunning and snark of their personalities. The hands on, direct approach to life and work. With Crane, she possesses a playful carefree ribbing and a vague interest in his scholarly pursuits, but she can defeat him at his favourite online strategy games. 

He and Abbie are soul mates, of which there is not doubt, they complete each other. To add Sophie, would be bonus. To make a good thing, greater, they decide. And mutually, with consent, and after discussing with her, outline how they might all form their own bonds together and as a trio. Everything laid out in the open. 

* * *

The arrangement is still new, two months in. Abbie and Sophie are home alone. Sophie has had solo dates with them both, and not much has changed beyond the tentative reaching for one each others hands. It is still so new for all of them, fragile, and they worry that any sudden wrong movement, will make it break. 

But the tension grows, pulling taut among them all. Crane thinking of himself and Sophie, labouring to give Abbie pleasure. Sophie, wanting to touch, caress and feel Abbie, and wondering of the softness of Crane's beard. Abbie, questioning, what sound would Sophie make, with her fingers, or even Crane's inside her?

Their curiosities only grow, each passing day. 

Abbie reminds herself that is with Crane's blessing that they explore their different bonds. She's assured herself it's alright when Sophie swings abruptly onto her lap. 

"Is this okay?" she asks, caressing Abbie's cheek. Abbie blinks up at her in a daze, suddenly overwhelmed, disoriented, but drawn in by the lure of Sophie's body so close. Reflexively, her hands go up to Sophie's waist, sliding around to her behind, and back down the thighs that straddle her. 

"Yeah," Abbie answers. 

Licking her lips Sophie leans forward. "Abbie," she whispers, her heart racing at a full gallop. Abbie's hands feel so good on her. She wants to feel her everywhere. "Can I kiss you?"

A deep breath, she squeezes Sophie's thighs and tilts her head up, "Yes," 

Their lips touch, with a sigh, easily melting into each other. Sophie''s lips part willingly and Abbie takes the invitation, exploring the woman's mouth with her tongue before Sophie's tongue joins to tangle and slide against hers. She tastes so good, Abbie thinks, moaning as the kiss deepens and Sophie rolls her hips. Abbie's fingers press into her thighs harder, going back around to her ass and squeezing. Sophie presses herself flush against Abbie, feeling her breasts squish against her and wanting Abbie to be freed, to be bare and available to her questing fingers and mouth. Abbie detaches herself, pulling back only for a minute to discard of her tank and Sophie's too. Sophie clicks off her bra and before Abbie can utter a word Sophie's lips are on her, tongue twirling around a nipple while her fingers toy with the other one. 

"I want you," Sophie breathes, releasing her and claiming her mouth once more. Abbie feels a throb at her core and she replies in kind as she shifts position, laying back on the couch, arching her hips so Sophie can divest of her pants. 

"I want you too, oh," Sophie's hand slips down her panties, stroking her gently. 

She nips at Abbie's lips, licking them before sucking her bottom lip. "You're so wet Abbie," she hisses. "So," she withdraws her hand and sucks her finger, moving to remove her underwear. Abbie obliges, and then she is naked and exposed and Sophie looks at her hungrily. In seconds, Sophie strips the rest of her garments so she is just as naked and Abbie sits up so she reach to touch and hold her, moulding Sophie's breast with one hand, the other clutching Sophie's backside and their mouths busy again panting, hot, wet and sloppy kisses devouring each other when they hear the door click. They pause and look up. 

Crane takes them in, his face flushed. He slowly removes his shoes and drops his bag. He swallows. "Go on," he encourages. "It's beautiful, don't mind me."

The women lock eyes. "Join us?" Sophie asks shyly. 

Crane shakes his head with a smile, understanding. "This is your time together." He's very polite about it, even though theirs an obvious protrusion in his pants. 

"Watch?" Sophie implores. 

His fingers twitch nervously. 

"You can watch Crane," Abbie says sweetly. "Please, please stay?"

* * *

 

He watched as Sophie lapped at Abbie's folds and stroked her artfully with her fingers. How Abbie's mouth hung open in rapture, and it was the most sensual and beautiful thing. The way the two bodies moved and writhed together to find friction, how they made love to one another and without shame cried the others name. He strokes himself, admiring them. Their passion driving him on as Abbie drives Sophie to her own release. 

After, spent, Abbie detangles saunters over to him, and kisses him thoroughly, hands pawing at his chest, stroking down, to palm him again, already semi hard. "Abbie---"

"Can you taste her," she breathes, kissing him again. "Sophie tastes so good can you taste her on my tongue." she kisses him again, forcefully, pushing back into the chairs cushions. HIs hands grip her backside. 

"Abbie my love."

She pulls away to glance at Sophie over her shoulder, splayed half drowsily on the couch. She winks an eye open and flaps a hand in their direction. "Go," she hums. "Have fun."

* * *

Upstairs she takes Crane into her mouth and sucks and pulls and strokes until he is cursing and praising her in the same breath. She releases him and then props her backside up in the air for him to caress and spank, probing with fingers until she is ready to take the fullness of him. She groans as he slides in, bowing her back she pushes back just as he hauls her against him on each thrust, deeper, harder faster. 

"Crane, baby," she pants. He sets a punishing pace , stretching her limits until she erupts and he follows soon after. They fall in a messy sweaty mass on the bed and lie there a few moments, trading kisses and murmurs of affection and love. "I'm going to go shower," she says at last. She wriggles her nose playfully at him. "Care to join me?"

Under the hot jet stream he takes her against the shower wall. She moans and cries for him and her heart is full, and after, her limbs all weak.

* * *

And so a new phase is reached. The intimacy of hands held, increased to snuggles, to sex, to all of the small scales in between. 

It would be some time before initating among them would be easy, but once the awkwardness wore off, it was not so hard for Crane to snake an arm around Sophie's waist, seeking a warm full mouthed kiss, and for her to give it, with more tongue than he had been anticipating, but nonetheless gladly received. 

And it was easier for Sophie to approach Abbie from behind, slowly feeling her up, caressing her breasts and kissing her neck until the fell into bed together, giggling and laughing, toying with one another until Crane got home to join them. 

Sophie would come home to find Crane and Abbie coupled and with their encouragement clamber into the bed with them, kissing Abbie's shoulder, stroking her, Crane watching as Abbie bucked on Sophie's hand and while Abbie recovered from orgasm, reaching around to kiss Sophie, palming her breast and her stroking his cock until Abbie rallied. Then Crane would plunge inside Abbie's warm familiar centre, and Sophie would muffle Abbie's screams of pleasure with her kisses. 

They make love together, all three of them, sometimes in partners, sometimes as a trio. 

They have anniversaries and buy one another gifts, they love up and love on one another, supportive, honest, unbridled and ungoverned. 

As many of their nights are filled with joyous exuberant entwining of bodies and exploring of  fingers and tongues----there are just as many nights of all three, thrown casually over one another, arms embracing and cherishing kisses on foreheads as they whisper goodnight, I love you, and drift to sleep. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
